Blind
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: What happens when Seto's invention literally blows up in his face? SetoJoey. {removed chapter 5 for redoing}
1. Chapter 1

He he he

Seto: I hate you

Mokuba: I hate non sugary foods.

Ya, anyways, I don't own YGO, If I did, I'd have Seto cardboard cut outs all over my room.

And I don't own Being Dead Aint Easy…If I did, why'd I be writing this?

Here ya go!

Chapter 1

'This is just _great_…' Seto Kaiba thought. 'First my experiment backfires…then it explodes. Ya, that was a REAL productive day…If that day got any better, the sun would explode. (AN: I took, and changed it a little, it from D. Draggy's 'Being Dead Ain't Easy-----Read it, it's cool)'

Seto was about to continue his mental ramblings, when he heard the door open. "Yes?" He asked, not turning his head. 

"Hey big brother." Mokuba greeted, grabbing a chair, and bringing it over to the bed. "How're you feeling?" 

"Wishing that I had a hammer to hit my doctor with." Yes, he wanted to hit his doctor, the baka said he'd be out of the hospital in a day. It's been six. 

"Um…" 

"Yes Mokuba?" 

"Well, you have a visitor." Mokuba told Seto sheepishly. Seto mentally groaned; it was gonna be someone he did not like. 

"Who?"

"Yugi." Mokuba said. "And Joey." He added as an after thought. Seto sighed. 

"Let them in." Seto told his brother. Mokuba nodded, and squeezed his brother's hand. Then he got up, left the room, and went to the waiting room. 

'Great, now I have to co-exist with _them_…this is REALLY great…almost tops last week…' He winced as he remembered last week. 

__

"Okay, there." Seto said, popping the last piece into place. "It took a month, but it was worth it. Another great invention." He did one of his rare smiles as he admired his handiwork. "Well, now time to actually test it." He remembered Mokuba telling him to not forget his goggles this time, but, him being Seto Kaiba, decided it wasn't worth the time to go get them, he had a deadline. 

He reached down and pressed the button…

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi greeted, interrupting Seto's memory. 

"Yugi."

"How are you doing?" 

"Fine."

"Everyone says hi."

"Good."

"Kaiba," A new voice joined the conversation, if you'd call it a conversation. "Has your brain short circuited your vocabulary or somthin?" 

"No mutt. Is it my fault if I don't want to talk."

"Nah, you've been to the cleaners already…I guess I'll throw ya a bone this time an' be nice." Joey said, plopping down on a chair. Kaiba snorted.

"_You'll _throw _me _a bone…that's interesting mutt. I thought it'd be the other way around." He heard sounds of Yugi restraining Joey. 

"Fine Yug, I won't kill Kaiba." Joey said, sitting back down, "It's too cheap to attack someone that can't even _see_ ya anymore." 

"Wheeler, would you kindly leave?" Kaiba told Joey, not wanting to give Joey the satisfaction of knowing his remark got through, hurting him. 

"Well, we're gonna go Kaiba." Yugi said, standing up, "See you…um, Bye." When he thought he was out of Kaiba's earshot, (which he wasn't), Yugi began whispering to Joey, "That wasn't nice Joey, tell him your sorry."

"No, he's always insultin' me, Yug. I'm not gonna apologize." 

"Fine." Yugi said, and they left. A few minutes later, Mokuba walked back in. 

"Hey Seto."

"Don't ever let the mutt back in here, okay." 

"Uh, okay Seto." Mokuba agreed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid." Seto made room as Mokuba sat on his bed. "Ask away."

"Um…well, what were you working on?" 

"Oh…" He sighed, and smiled, "I can't tell you." 

"Aw. Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot who didn't listen to his little, most likely smarter brother."

"Seto, you're not an idiot." Mokuba laughed, "But you're right, I AM smarter than you." 

"You're so mean to me kid." Seto laughed, "But then again, it entitles me to do THIS!" Seto said, grabbing his little brother, tickling him. 

"Seeetttoooooo! Stop it! Please?!?!" 

"Not until the cows come home!" 

"Put him down." The nurse walked into the room. 

"Cow came home." Seto whispered to Mokuba, who laughed quietly. 

"Now Mr. Kaiba, you're my patient. It's my responsibility to make sure you get well fast." She said, tapping the pen on her clipboard quickly. Seto hadn't really gotten use to the heightened hearing sense, so it hurt his ears a little bit. "So having your brother on your bed might result in you staying here longer than you need to. I recommend that he leave the room."

"No. Mokuba stays." He put on his CEO façade. "Unless you don't want to get paid." He said with a smirk. 

"Humph. Your doctor is here." She said, and left the room. 

"Hello Mr. Kaiba." His doctor, Dr. Wong, greeted. "How are you today?"

"Apart from the bandages across my face, I'm fine."

"How do your eyes feel today?"

"Fine." Seto answered, hearing Mokuba pull up a chair next to him. "How long until I can leave?"

"Well," Dr. Wong began, "I wont lie to you Mr. Kaiba, but maybe your brother would like to leave the room."

"No," Seto swallowed, "Whatever you have to say to me, Mokuba hears too." 

"Okay…Your test results came back today." Seto felt Mokuba grab his hand. Seto squeezed his brothers hand, reassuring him. 

"And?"

"Your eyes were damaged beyond repair. I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba." And with that, he left. Mokuba and Seto were quiet for a few minutes. Mokuba was crying; Seto had his usual façade on, but inside he was screaming. 'FUCK! DAMN! SHIT! I'M FUCKING BLIND!!!!!!!!!' 


	2. Chapter 2

Seto: Yes, another torture fest for me.

ObiWanGirl: Aw shut it Kaiba, it's not THAT bad…at least not this chapter. Be grateful that it's short. And that I'm not in it.

Seto: Why?

ObiWanGirl: Just picture another Joey clone…

Seto: Oh Kami-sama no.

ObiWanGirl: Yup! I bet I could out eat him…

Boo: Well, I could out eat the both of ya!

ObiWanGirl: Shut it Ellie, and do the disclaimer.

Boo: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, me, Kaiba-boy, Joey-baba…

ObiWanGirl + Joey: HEY!!!

Boo: Or any of them. If she did, she'd share with me…right? (big puppy dog eyes)

Seto: Oh Kami, another Joey clone…STOP THE FREAKING PUPPY DOG EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hits boo over the head with his cane.)

Boo: X_X

ObiWanGirl: 0_o;;; 

Mokuba: Here's chapter 2 of Blind!!

---------

Chapter 2

It had been a few days after Seto had gotten the news. He was now sitting in his bedroom, teaching himself Braille. He had already memorized the way around the mansion, (not an easy feat, mind you). 

"Can I come in Seto?" Mokuba called outside his door.

"Sure." He replied. Mokuba walked in and sat on the bed. 

"Can we go to the park?"

"Why?"

"Because you haven't been outside in a long time. You're really pale."

"And?"

"Because I woove you big brother." Mokuba replied, doing the 'sad puppy dog face' even though Seto couldn't see it, it was a habit.

"Well…"

"Plwease?"

"Fine." Seto sighed, "But only for and hour."

"YEA!!!" 

*********

-------Seto V.O.--------

So I went to the park. Mokuba is too cute and convincing for his own good. I probably am too pale, but I don't really care, I'll never notice…Okay, that's enough self pity for today. I just hope I don't run into…Damn, Mokuba's spotted the runt and his friends, a.k.a. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Tea. Just great……… .

-------Normal POV-----

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi said, stopping in front of the brothers. "Long time no see."

"Ya Kaiba!" Tristan added.

"Eh," Joey snorted, "It's been too short a time since I last seen you Kaiba…"

"Same here mutt." Kaiba smirked.

"Hello Kaiba." Ryou greeted. 

"Hello."

"How are you doing Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"Fine." Seto replied curtly. 'Well, fine since I know that if you go on any of those foolish friendship rants, I can go 'pity the blind man and shut up…' He smirked at that thought.

"Big brother," Mokuba began, tugging at his shirt. "I'm hungry…"

"Okay Mokuba, what do you want?" 'Even though I know already…'

"Pizza."

"Sure." 'Figures, that's what he wants everyday…' "If you'll excuse us, I have a kid to feed."

"Seto, can they come with us?" Mokuba asked. 

"…I guess…"

"We wouldn't want to impose…" Yugi began.

"You're welcome to come. Mokuba's invited you all."

"Well, I guess we could go…" Yugi said, everyone in his 'gang' nodded. 

They all turned to walk towards the pizza place. Mokuba was holding his big brothers hand. Yugi, unnoticed by all, pulled Joey aside. "Don't say anything rude, okay Joey."

"Ya ya, sure…but only if he don't insult me either."

"Okay."

"Yugi! Joey!" Tristan called, "Hurry up!" Joey and Yugi ran to catch up. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ObiWanGirl: Short, I know, but it's better than having to wait 2 weeks or more for another chapter, right?

Seto: No.

Mokuba: Do I get pizza?

Joey: Why is this Joey/Seto, I see nothin like that…

ObiWanGirl: A) You both make a KAWAII couple, B) Patience, young padawan…wait…^_^ Sorry, got into Star Wars mode there…

Everyone: 0_o

Seto: -_-; Review, TELL HER TO STOP BUGGING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ObiWanGirl: And Tell Boo to do her homework!

Boo: U_U I'm working, I'm working…seesh…


	3. Chapter 3

ObiWanGirl: CHAPY 3! YEA!!!!!!!!!

Seto: I loath you.

Joey: I loath fat free food.

Mokuba: I loath pizza…

Seto: Really????

Mokuba: NO! April Fools!

Everyone: -_-'

Seto: That was like…24 days ago kid.

Mokuba: Really? But my calendar says it's today…

Joey: Disclaimer: She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She owns the idea though. And she will own Jap. Yu-Gi-Oh episodes very soon! 

ObiWanGirl: Like in 3 to 6 weeks. I love the internet…^_^

Everyone: -_-;;;;

--------Seto V. O.-------------

"Yes, so in recap, we all went to the pizza parlor. Excuse me if I'm not entirely thrilled about that. At least I didn't have to sit next to the mutt…Why didn't he sit on the floor? I mean, he's a dog anyway…But I digress. We went to the pizza place. Mokuba ordered two large pizzas for everyone. We, or excuse me, Tristan, Joey, and the garbage disposal I call my brother went through about three large pizzas…THEMSELVES! I will never understand any of them…

Now it's later, Mokuba and I are back home. I'm sitting on the couch, trying to sleep because I'm to tired to care where I sleep. Call me lazy, I don't care. Mokuba's making sleep impossible though, he's playing Final Fantasy X, and mocking his enemies. 

*****

"WOO HOO! I WON!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba exclaimed, jumping up and down. Seto rubbed a finger in his ear.

"A little quieter, okay kid." 

"Oh, sorry big brother, I'm just Sooooo happy!" Mokuba continued his victory dance, which consisted of jumping from couch to couch, eventually landing on Seto's stomach. 

"Ow."

"Sorry Seto." Mokuba replied sheepishly, getting off Seto.

"It's okay…just next time, land on the floor, not my stomach."

"Sure." He paused, "Can I have some pizza?"

"You just had three large pizzas. You actually have room for more?"

"Ya, besides, it wasn't just me, Joey and Tristan helped me too…" Mokuba trailed off as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mokuba said, running to the door. After a minute or so, Mokuba ran back into the room. 

"Big brother, Joey's here." Mokuba told him. Seto sat up.

"Why is the mutt here?"

"He wanted to ask you something I think."

"Fine. Let him in."

"M' already here Kaiba." Joey said. "Can I sit down?"

"If you intend to stay here longer than two minutes." 

"I'll take that as a yes." Joey said, sitting down. 

"So, why are you here puppy?"

"Uh, well…"

"Uh, well what?"

"You see, my sis was blind too, and I was thinkin…if you want, she could teach ya Braille…"

"In return for what?"

"Nothin." 

"No, what Wheeler. Why would you offer to have your sister help me, your rival? Now tell me what it is."

"This ain't a freaking business deal! It's an offer Kaiba. Nothing in return or anything!" Joey stood up quickly. "Think about it Seto, I'll give Mokuba my phone number if you want to." And with that, he left. 

'Did he just call me Seto…?'

-------------

ObiWanGirl: I like this chapter better than the last one. 

Joey: I don't.

Seto: I…

Joey: Wha Kaiba?

Seto: Sadly enough, I like being called Seto. No one besides Mokuba calls me Seto…I feel unloved. 

Kaiba Fan girls: I LOVE YOU SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto: Crap, why'd I open my trap?

Joey: I have no idea.

Seto: R+R so I can be called Seto some more! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

~~ Seto V.O.~~

'It's been a week now, and I guess I should accept Joey's offer...I mean, it WOULD come in handy sometime, right. Even though I can just use my laptop to do everything...Meh, it could be a good excuse to be around him...I know many of my fans would hate to know this, but I do love the puppy...it's a pet name of sorts. Puppy, dog, they're all the same. All ruses to hide my true feelings. Yes, even in my own head, I fondly refer to him as puppy. Is that cruel? 

~~

"Mokuba," Seto called loudly from his spot on the couch.

"Yes nii-sama?" Came the reply from the small boy sitting across the room.

"Get me the phone please."

"Okay nii-sama!" Mokuba replied happily, grabbing the phone from off the table. "Who you gonna call?" He asked, handing it to his older brother.

"Joey." 

"Aw...gonna tell him that you," He paused, backing away a little. "_Love _him?" Seto growled, and flung an arm out, trying in vein to grab his little, annoying, brother. 

"You better be glad I can't find you..." Seto said, giving up and turned on the phone. 

"You may need the phone number nii-sama..." Seto snorted. 

"That's obvious kid, now what is it?" 

"555-6531" Mokuba said, and Seto dialed. 

~~

"Hello, this is Joey Wheeler..."

"Joey, this is Seto Kai..."

"I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you...eventually if I can find the machine..." Seto rolled his eyes, he hated machines that did the pause thing. "Ok, the beep should go off...no.." BEEP!

"Joey, this is Seto Kaiba, I'd like to take you up on that offer of your..."

"Hey Kaiba." Joey answered, picking up the phone. 

"Hello."

"You want to accept my offer?" 

"Why else would I be calling?"

"To give me pizza." Joey replied. "Or to tell me that Mokuba shouldn't be selling your diary to me for a dollar a page...aw crap I just said that out loud, didn't I..."

"Yes," Seto growled, and Joey heard Mokuba 'eep' in the background. "I'll deal with that later. When can I meet your sister?" 

"Uh...well, she just moved to America yesterday..."

"Then WHY didn't you tell me this before the conversation started?"

"Because I know braille too, and I could teach you...if you want me to, that is." 

"Hm...okay, I need to learn either way," Seto wondered why it was becoming hard for him to keep his voice tone level when he talked to Joey, but shook it off. "When can you come over?" 

"I've got nothin to do now..." Joey replied. 

"Neither do I, so you may come over if you wish to begin now." 

"Okay, I'll be over in a few okay?"

"Fine." Seto was about to hang up, when Joey spoke again..

"Oh, and Seto?"

"What?"

"I have about half of your diary here, want those back?" Seto's only reply was to hang up.

~~

"Oh dear brother..." Seto said after he hung up.

"Yes dear brother?" Mokuba tried, hoping sucking up would get him out of this mess.

"What's this I hear about you selling my journal to Joey?" Seto asked, standing up, and listening to Mokuba's retreating footsteps. 

"Uh...nothing Seto...Did I mention that I love you with all my heart?" Seto smirked.

"Yes, but that wont save you now." Mokuba started running out of the room, Seto on his heels. Mokuba turned a corner, but Seto forgot it was there, and ran straight into it.

"FUCK!" He exclaimed, falling back, a hand to his nose. After a quick check, he found that it was bleeding. "Mokuba!" Seto called, some blood trickled down into his mouth. After a few minutes of silence, Seto tried to stand, but fell over again. "MOKUBA! COME HERE!" He heard footsteps coming up behind him.

"Woah!" Joey exclaimed, kneeling over Seto. "Here." Seto felt something press against his nose, delaying the bleeding. Joey made to help him up.

"How did you get in here?" Seto asked, letting the blonde help him up. 

"Mokuba answered the door, and said he was running from you." Joey replied. "Where's the bathroom?" 

"Right next to the livingroom, where are we now?"

"Uh, next to the stairs near the front door." 

"Okay, turn left here." Seto replied, as Joey led him into the bathroom. Sitting down on the side of the bathtub, he held whatever Joey had given him to his nose, as he told Joey where to find the bandages. 

"I can't find them," Joey said after a few minutes. "But when I get a nosebleed, I uh.."

"Yes?"

"Stick toilet paper or tissues up my nose..." Joey smiled, happy that the look in his eyes couldn't be seen by the CEO. Seto sighed, and grabbed some tissues off the counter, and, regretabally, stuck them up his nose. 

"Take one picture, and you will die."

"Hey, I don't have a camera, so you're safe. This wont leave your house...unless Mokuba walks in, but that's not my problem..." He trailed off, leaning closer to Seto. "You missed some blood there..." Joey grabbed some tissue, and began wiping off the blood that Seto had missed. 

While doing this, Joey looked into Seto's eyes, longing to see them full of life. Even though he never saw Seto's eyes have any emotion, it was better than this. His eyes traveled downward, spying the lips of the brunette. How many times had Joey dreamed of them pressed against his? He bit his lip, deciding not to fight it anymore. He couldn't not take this chance, he would never be this close to Seto again...

"Thanks Jo..." Seto was interrupted by Joey's lips meeting his. Seto's eyes widened slightly, before falling into the kiss. He had dreamed of this moment, but had never thought it would actually happen, let alone in his bathroom. There they were, kissing in his bathroom, and he had tissue paper up his nose...not really the most romantic moment in the world, now is it?

They kissed until Joey broke away, needing air. Seto smiled sadly, stopping the tear in his eye before Joey could see it, wishing that he could see the blonde's face now more than ever, but knowing full well that it would never happen. 

~~

Mokuba had peered into the room during the kissing session, and was glad that one of them had finally admitted their feelings. He ran to the phone, and dialed a number. 

"Hello, this is Serenity Wheeler."

"Hey Serenity, this is Mokuba. They're making out in the bathroom!"

"Finally!" 

"I know, and I didn't even have to give Seto Joey's diary..." Mokuba said, and they began to further plan their brothers' romance. 

~~

AN: Hm...was the end corny? Or was it sweet? I DON'T KNOW!!!! *cries* Now, if PEOPLE would review Itsumo, I'd be updating that, but I only got 4 reviews for it so far...V_V So I'll wait till I get....5....Am I mean? Meh. ^_^

Seto: *blinking*

Joey: *blinking*

Seto: She updated...

Joey: The world is over...

ObiWanGirl: Nope, I'm just home sick! *points to flamingballofdeath* SHE MADE ME SICK!!!!!!! *attacks*

Joey + Seto: Uh...review? *go back to making out in the bathroom*


End file.
